Draconians in Modern Times
by Umi Mikazuki
Summary: What if Kang, Slith and Fonrar somehow came to the year 2004? How would two teenage girls react to their sudden appearance?
1. The Shimmery Thing

**Draconians in Modern Times  
**  
Disclaimer: This applies to every chapter. Sadly, I don't own Kang, Slith or Fonrar. Or any other Dragonlance characters. I'm working on it, though. I really want Tanis...  
  
**Chapter One  
**  
**The Shimmery Thing  
**  
"Kang, where are we going?" asked the sivak.  
  
"I want to know too. Why do we have to come along?" inquired the bozak.  
  
"I had a weird dream last night, that had us going to the clearing with that lightning-struck tree. I tried to pass it off as just a dream, but it was too real. If it is, then so what? We had a nice stroll in the woods."  
  
Fonrar and Slith exchanged a glance and kept on going with their governor.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
"So, what do you want to watch now?" asked the brunette.  
  
"How about Mulan? Or Lilo and Stitch? I'm in the mood for Disney movies," replied the blonde.  
  
"Well, duh, you just spent one week _in_ Disney World." the brunette retorted.  
  
"Yeah, that could be the reason why." agreed the blonde.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Which do we watch?"  
  
"Lilo and Stitch."  
  
"Good choice."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Well, we're here. Now what?"  
  
Kang looked at Fonrar, "In the dream, there was a shimmery...thing...that's the only way I can describe it...by the tree. We walked into it and then you woke me up." He sounded a little bit peeved.  
  
"How was I supposed to know what was happening in your dream? It was breakfast time." She shot back.  
  
"I know, I know. I'm sorry."  
  
Slith just watched the couple bicker, smiling to himself.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Aloha!" the two girls shrieked, right along with the fuzzy blue genetic experiment. They started giggling madly.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"We've been sitting here for an hour. Is the shimmery thing gonna happen or not?" Fonrar pressed.  
  
Kang sighed, "I guess it _was_ just a dream. Let's go back to Teyr."  
  
Just as they were exiting the clearing, Slith saw a glow out of the corner of his eye, "Kang! Look!" The glow was coming from an oval of swirling lights right in front of the lightning-struck tree.  
  
"Well, let's see what's inside, if anything." Kang started to walk towards it.  
  
Fonrar and Slith followed uneasily, a few feet behind him.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"I love Stitch! He's so kawaii!" The two girls were done watching the movie, and now were just laying on the futon, talking.  
  
All of a sudden, the space right in front of the TV started to glow, and three large, winged figures appeared. The girls looked at the glowy thing and the three figures and screamed.  
  
The figures looked at each other in shock, that it really had taken them somewhere else, "Where in the abyss are we?"


	2. Poke, Poke

Before:  
  
"I love Stitch! He's so kawaii!" The two girls were done watching the movie, and now were just laying on the futon, talking.  
  
All of a sudden, the space right in front of the TV started to glow, and three large, winged figures appeared. The girls looked at the glowy thing and the three figures and screamed.  
  
The figures looked at each other in shock, that it really had taken them somewhere else, "Where in the abyss are we?"  
  
Draconians in Modern Times  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Poke, Poke  
  
The blonde and the brunette were huddled as far away from the shimmery thing as they could get, still screaming their lungs out. As soon as Kang had spoken, the shimmery thing disappeared, leaving him and his friends in the strange room.  
  
"Uh, Kang? How do we get back?" Fonrar asked shakily.  
  
The two girls stopped screaming and stared at the draconians in shock. "Kang?" questioned the blonde, with wide eyes. It seemed as if they recognized that name.  
  
Slith nudged him forward, earning him a reproachful glare. Kang cleared his throat, "Um, yes. My name is Kang. My two companions are Slith," he nodded at the sivak, who did a short bow, "and Fonrar." She smiled, not liking the situation.  
  
The two girls' eyes just kept getting wider. Then, as if on cue, they looked at each other at the same time, "Wow! Draconians!"  
  
All of a sudden, they were up, circling Kang and looking at him. He was feeling quite uncomfortable at the moment. Understandable, though. The brunette poked at his arm, "Doesn't feel like a costume!" The blonde was tugging at his right wing, "It's really attached! His wing's really attached! They're real!"  
  
They stopped for a second, seeing the stares they were getting. "Oh, sorry!" the blonde let go of Kang's wing in a rush, blushing. "My name's Shaela and that's Jessie." Jessie waved shyly. "It's just that, we never thought that draconians were real! You guys are famous!"  
  
"Famous? Us?"  
  
"Yeah! There are two full books on you and three short stories! I like the minotaur one best." Jessie replied.  
  
Remembering their old commander, Kang started to laugh. Slith was shaking his head, smiling. Fonrar looked blank.  
  
"So, the shimmery thing was a portal of some kind?" pressed Jessie. Shaela nodded, "It must be. How else would they have gotten here, unless the government's been secretly making draconians based on their descriptions from the books, which seems highly unlikely." The draconians looked blank.  
  
"The question is, why did Kang have that dream?" wondered Fonrar.  
  
"What dream?"  
  
"Well, we were wal-" "Hold on a sec. My neck hurts from looking up, so let's sit down. Want anything to drink?" asked Shaela, heading towards the kitchen.  
  
"Uh, water, please. For all of us." said Kang. "We were walking through the woods to a certain clearing, and saw the shimmery thing. We were just walking into it when Fonrar woke me up for breakfast."  
  
"Interesting. Speaking of breakfast, here's some food, in case you're hungry. It's not like the food you're used to, but it still tastes good." Shaela said, carrying a tray with three glasses of water, two of Dr. Pepper, and several bags of chips. 


	3. Witches and White Magic

Draconians in Modern Times  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Witches and White Magic  
  
"You know," said Shaela, "I always thought draconians were a more pragmatic race, that they didn't put much faith in dreams...but then, you guys aren't really like the stereotypical draconian..."  
  
"This one felt too real. As soon as I woke up, it was like I was being pulled to that clearing. If it were before the Chaos War, I would've just thought it was the gods, but they left. Good riddance to some of them. They just caused problems for all of us mortals." replied Kang.  
  
"Yeah, but if Takhisis hadn't have stolen the metallic dragons' eggs, you wouldn't have ever existed!" Jessie cut in.  
  
"Maybe we weren't meant to be."  
  
Slith rolled his eyes, "There you go again. You're here now, don't blame yourself for what other people did before you."  
  
Shaela frowned, "Now let's stop being depressing. Being an optimist, I hate talk like that." She noticed the draconians hadn't touched the chips. "Eat. The food isn't poisoned or anything..."  
  
Fonrar picked up one of the Tostitos Lime chips and sniffed it, "What is it?" "It's a chip. Um...it's made from corn I think, and it has lime flavoring sprinkled on it. They're really good," Jessie popped one into her mouth, "Yum. These are even better than sour cream and onion..." Hesitantly, Fonrar put the chip in her mouth and chewed. "Hmm, these are pretty good."  
  
"Eat, eat, we can always run to the store and get more. My parents are out of town for two weeks and gave me lots of money."  
  
"Hey, Shae, we should teach them all about our culture, since we know pretty much everything about theirs." "Yeah, but the problem is, there's only so much you can learn from TV, Internet and books. I don't think we can take them to the mall, or even down the street, for that matter." "Hmmm...you're right...they're too tall to just put in big, baggy clothes, and then we have to worry about their wings and tails. Those aren't easy to hide."  
  
Shaela shot up and ran into her room, coming out with her cell phone, "Brittney! She's a witch! She can cast a spell that'll make them look human!" "Oh yeah! Good idea."  
  
While Shaela dialed Brittney's number, Jessie explained the Wicca religion to the draconians, and about cell phones. "Hey, Brittney, we need your help with something. Can you come over with your spell components? We? Jessie and I, and three other people. You'll see why when you get here. See ya in a few minutes. Ja ne."  
  
"She's coming?" "Yeah. She just needs a few minutes to gather her things."  
  
Kang looked a little worried, "Is she gonna react the way you two did?" Shaela laughed, "I don't know. She might. Me and her think alike." Slith and Fonrar looked at each other, involuntarily pulling their wings and tails in a little.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Hey, nee-chan, Jessie. Whoa!" "Yeah," "Are they real?" "Yep. I even pulled on their wings to check."  
  
Brittney stared at the trio in awe, "Wow." Tearing her gaze from them, she asked Shaela, "So, what kind of spell do you want?" "A glamour spell. One that'll make them look human so we can take them around."  
  
"I've only used glamour spells to cover up pimples and cold sores on myself. I'm not sure if I can make them look human. I'll try, though. As long as I get to come with you." She sat down on the floor and began to rummage through her bag, "Now, let's see...sand, check. Blood from the intended, check. Bat guano, check. Dog fur, check." Brittney pulled out three vials and handed one to each draconian.  
  
"I need you to put just a few drops of your blood into those vials." The draconians looked at each other, and did as the witch said. Kang collected them and handed them to Brittney, who was drawing a pentagram on a piece of cloth. She sprinkled the sand on each point of the pentagram and put a drop of bat guano in the center.  
  
"Where's Mandy?" Shaela let the fuzzbutt in. Immediately, she was yipping and squeaking, sniffing at the draconians' feet and just about wagging her hind end off. Brittney began to pet her, which make her fur come off in huge clumps. The witch collected the clumps and spread them out around the edges of the pentagram.  
  
She opened each vial, and sprinkled the blood onto the bat guano, sand, and clumps of fur. When the blood hit, there was a puff of blue smoke. In a whisper, Brittney began to chant. The pentagram began to glow blue, then was engulfed in flames. Tongues of flame arced out and touched Kang, Slith and Fonrar.  
  
Their bodies glowed so brightly Shaela and Jessie had to avert their eyes. When the glow disappeared, there stood, instead of three draconians, three humans. Kang and Fonrar both had chestnut hair. Slith had light blonde hair. All of them had brown eyes tinged with red.  
  
"It's a good thing you were wearing armor...Fonrar, come with me." Shaela led the stunned female into her room, closed the door, and began to dig through her drawers, tossing a pair of jeans, socks, panties, and a bra onto her bed. Going to her closet, the host picked out a t-shirt and hung it on the doorknob. "I'll have Jessie and Brittney come in here and help you. I need to help the boys."  
  
Shaela dug through her father's cloths for the males, pulling out pretty much the same as Fonrar, instructed them on how to dress, and went to check on Fonrar's progress. She was fully dressed and looking at herself in the mirror. "Whoa. She's hotter than us." "I'm warmer than you?" "No, that means that you look more attractive than us. Way more attractive."  
  
"Speaking of attractive, is it wrong to think Kang's human form is cute?" Jessie asked. Shaela and Brittney looked at each other, "If it is, then I think we're all going to hell." All three of the girls began to laugh. Fonrar just stood there, a faint blush on her new, human cheeks.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% If Brittney and I offended any of you Wicca practicers out there, I am truly sorry. I just thought Brittney would like it if I made her a witch in here. If you point out any mistakes I made, I will edit the glamour spell part to make it correct. Please, remember to review!  
  
Ja ne - see ya later Nee-chan – little sister 


End file.
